MedEvil
Synopsis We have something completely different from the projects we've done before in the works. It's called "medEvil", and it's a fantasy type mod that's sort of a cross between Castlevania and Hexen. You embark on a quest through a monster ridden castle to destroy an evil vampire and his army of darkness. The game will have a greater focus on melee combat than previous projects, though it will still feature a full range of magical shooting weapons as well. The game features ten levels, and coding changes similar to OMS2 (as well as some others). Where to begin? The code has undergone a lot of changes since this project began, many of which I probably won't remember, and some of which it would spoil to tell, so here are just the basics that affect gameplay. You'll probably notice some of the others as you play the game, but I won't mess with them here. - the sword (knife replacement) is much stronger than it was in the original Wolfenstein games. This allows you to use it not only when you're out of ammo, but as your primary weapon in a lot of situations. Many of the enemies you'll encounter will only attack you at close range, which happens to be where you have the advantage in this game. There are many situations where you'll need ammo for other things, so don't forget your sword. Changes * ammo limit (magic power) has been set to a max of 250 units instead of 99. This is useful, since you will face a lot of tough enemies, and won't always have time to run around picking up magic power after you start fighting. Be conservative, though...some weapons can still go through 250 units pretty quickly. * much of the boss/enemy behavior etc has been changed. The result is that there are several "mini boss" type enemies you may encounter throughout the game, who will drop various items. Likewise, enemies that may be based on guards from the original Wolfenstein may not attack the way they did in the original game. The ghosts have been made stationary, and now serve another purpose in the game... * levels are now seamless. There are only ten of them, but you don't have to pick which episode you want to play. This is good, since there are no levels after the first ten...trust me. Oh...and there is no secret level... sorry, but secrets don't make friends... :) * shading has been added to the game to create a greater sense of atmosphere. Be warned that there is a slight pause at the start of shaded levels as the shading table loads, but this is normal. The first couple levels won't do this, because they are not shaded. There is, however, a weather effect in at least one of the levels. * there are some other changes, but they are classified in nature. Sorry, but to reveal much more about them would be to spoil some surprises, and where's the fun in that? Weapons and Items Without going into too much detail, here's some of the stuff you'll come across in the game, and what it's good for (and what it looks like, in case you really can't figure it out). * Treasure: there are four different kinds, and they should be pretty obvious. The least valuable looks like some scattered coins on the ground, and most of the others look like money sacks. Treasure can be easily seen, even in darkened areas. * Potion of Magical Attack: ammo for magical weapons can be found in the form of green bottles, usually dropped by enemies, but occasionally found just lying around. Even enemies who don't use magical weapons can often be found carrying these potions (I guess it just makes them feel cool or something). Grab them - you'll need them. * Potion of Lesser Restoration: these appear as small blue vials that will restore a small amount of your health. They're better than nothing if you just need a little recovery, but if you're nearly dead, they won't be much help. * Potion of Mid Restoration: these appear as purple jars, and will restore a bit more health than the lesser potions (thus the name). They are more helpful than the lesser kind as well, though still not the most powerful of the healing items. * Potion of Greater Restoration: these look like silver chalices with purple liquid in them, and will restore much more of your health than other kinds of potions. Certain enemies will drop these if you kill them, so make sure to look twice when you kill a new type of enemy. * Artifact of Maximum Restoration: looks like a gold skull with wings, and will restore your health and grant you an extra life. Obviously, they are hard to find, and should be collected if discovered. * The Sword Alatas: you begin the game with it. A powerful double-edged weapon, ideal for laying waste to enemies who get too close to you. It requires no magic power to use, and it's range is fairly decent for a hand to hand weapon (test it out - you may be able to hit enemies from further away than you think). In a pinch, it can even be used to destroy powerful bosses, assuming you're good at dodging their attacks in the process. * Wand of Magical Attack: a single shot weapon that uses one unit of magic power per attack. It is fairly effective against weaker enemies, especially the ones who only engage in hand to hand combat. Of course, your most effective strategy is to save your magic ammo for enemies who shoot at you from a distance. Keep in mind that a single accurate shot from the wand is much more effective than single shots from rapid fire shooting weapons. * Staff of Expeditious Attack: this is the first magical weapon you're likely to come across, and it's a step above the magical wand. It gives you the ability to use rapid fire magical attacks, making it useful for dealing with stronger foes or groups of weaker ones. The power of it's individual shots is slightly weaker than that of the wand, so take time to consider which weapon will be most effective as you encounter different foes with different behavior. Some enemies carry these, though they cannot actually use them. * The Vampire Slayer: little is known about this mysterious weapon. Its powers are incredible, but so is it's rate of magic usage! Don't let the name fool you - it's capable of slaying a lot more than just vampires! * Axe of Precipitous Hewing: A mighty hand to hand weapon with incredible destructive power. The power comes at a cost, though - it uses magic points with every swing, whether you hit your target or not! Credits * Adam Biser - for lots and lots and lots (and lots more) of code changes, even after I promised it was the last of them. Also for contributing level 3, and some of the enemy sprites, and for composing the tunes for levels 1 and 8. * Ian Summerfield (Little Cherub) - for the maps for levels 7, 8, and 9. Also for one of the digitized sounds used in the game, taken from Ian's Nazi Party. * Tricob - for doing maps 4 and 5, and for converting and contributing most of the music for the game. Also for contributing several sounds and other material to the project. * ack - for contributing level 6, and for making adjustments to some of the other levels to help them fit the game better. Also for submitting the par times for the levels. * Brian Lowe - For hosting this mod on the Dome! Your contribution to the Wolf community is invaluable! * Majik Monkee - for the story idea, the graphics changes, the sounds, and for creating the maps for levels 1, 2, and 10. Also for doing the title screen and the VGAGRAPH artwork. * Dumscheissekopf - for the basic concept, putting some of the project material together, and suggesting some code changes. Links * ModDB * Review - Dean's Wolfenstein 3D Blog * Thread at DieHard Wolfers * SDL release thread at DieHard Wolfers * News at the Dome: SEP/OCT 2011 MAR/APR 2006 NOV/DEC 2005 JUL/AUG 2005 MAY/JUN 2005 * Youtube videos: Lingyan203 Category:2006 mods Category:Mods Category:DOS mods Category:Awarded mods Category:Registered Wolfenstein 3D Category:Mods with ten or less levels